october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Ashes of Honor
Ashes of Honor — Book Six in the October Daye series by Seanan McGuire. Author's Description October "Toby" Daye is still reeling from the death of her lover, Connor O'Dell , and the loss of her daughter, Gillian Marks, to the mortal world. It seems like no matter how hard she struggles to get her feet back underneath herself, something is always coming along to knock her down again. She's pretty sure she's found rock bottom... ...but apparently rock bottom has yet to find her. There's been another kidnapping: this time, the daughter of her friend and colleague, Sir Etienne of Shadowed Hills, is missing. The trouble is, he didn't even know the girl existed until she was gone. Worse yet, no one knows quite why a kidnapper would want a changeling teenager. Toby will have to move fast, or this will be one missing child story that doesn't have a happy ending. Ashes of Honor is the sixth book in the October Daye series, a modern urban fantasy set in both the San Francisco Bay Area and the Faerie Kingdom of the Mists which overlays Northern California. It was released in North America by DAW Books on September 4th, 2012. ~ Seanan McGuire: Ashes of Honor Full Plot Summary Please fill this part out Characters, Fae Types, Places Please help fill out chart — see references below for help. Quotes * Ashes of Honor Quotes ~ GR * Ashes of Honor (October Daye 6) ~ GR Back Cover Text It's been almost a year since October "Toby" Daye averted a war, gave up a county, and suffered personal losses that have left her wishing for a good day's sleep. She's tried to focus on her responsibilities—training Quentin, upholding her position as Sylvester's knight, and paying the bills—but she can't help feeling like her world is crumbling around her, and her increasingly reckless behavior is beginning to worry even her staunchest supporters. To make matters worse, Toby's just been asked to find another missing child...only this time it's the changeling daughter of her fellow knight, Etienne, who didn't even know he was a father until the girl went missing. Her name is Chelsea. She's a teleporter, like her father. She's also the kind of changeling the old stories warn about, the kind with all the strength and none of the control. She's opening doors that were never meant to be opened, releasing dangers that were sealed away centuries before—and there's a good chance she could destroy Faerie if she isn't stopped. Now Toby must find Chelsea before time runs out, racing against an unknown deadline and through unknown worlds as she and her allies try to avert disaster. But danger is also stirring in the Court of Cats, and Tybalt may need Toby's help with the biggest challenge he's ever faced. Toby thought the last year was bad. She has no idea. ~ Seanan McGuire: Ashes of Honor External References Book Ref links: * Seanan McGuire: Ashes of Honor ~ Author * Ashes of Honor (October Daye 6) by Seanan McGuire ~ Shelfari * KD Did It's review of Ashes of Honor #6 ~ characters Toby-Verse Links: * October Daye series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Series information page * Fang-tastic Fiction: Seanan McGuire: OCTOBER DAYE Series - summary & world-building. * October Daye Series ~ Shelfari (character lists, setting, glossaries, quotes, etc.) * Seanan McGuire: The Toby Daye FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire: Fairy Tale Survival FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire's Discussion Board • Index page Category:Books Category:Novel